


Grilled

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [149]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “So. You and Sam, huh?”Jack took a drink as he thought over what he should say, only to decide to go for the truth. “It’s time.”





	Grilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Hamburger Day’ (28 May). Missing scene for Threads. _Again._

Jack flipped the burgers on the grill one final time just as he heard someone step onto the deck. He didn’t say anything, but nodded his thanks when they handed him a fresh beer.

“So,” they started after a few moments of silence. “You and Sam, huh?”

He took a drink as he thought over what he should say, only to decide to go for the truth. “It’s time.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his companion nod.

“It is,” they agreed. “But for a while there... I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed as he set down his beer and grabbed a plate. “Neither did I.”

“Would you honestly have let her marry Pete?”

“Does it really matter now?”

“I guess not,” they conceded. “What matters is what happens next.”

Jack nodded as he piled the hamburgers onto the plate before handing it to Daniel. “Set those on the table, would ya?”

When his hands were free, he switched off the grill and grabbed the hamburger buns and his beer.

“I’m happy for you, you know,” Daniel said quietly as he sat down.

Finally, Jack met his friend’s gaze as he took the seat to his left and smiled. “I know.”

Just then, the sound of Sam’s laughter floated outside, closely followed by the deep rumblings of Teal’c, so Jack gestured for Daniel to get started while there was still food on the table.

“You deserve this,” he mumbled as he reached for the salad. “You both do. Whatever happens – you’ll make it work.”

“You sound pretty confident.”

“It’s you and Sam,” he shrugged. “What’s meant to be always finds a way.”

A lump formed in Jack’s throat at the genuine emotion behind Daniel’s answer and he found himself unable to speak. Instead, he reached out and squeezed his shoulder affectionately and as Sam and Teal’c reached the table and took their seats, Jack couldn’t help but smile.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy as he was going to Washington and Sam was going to Nevada, but he had absolutely no doubt that it was going to be worth every second because he could finally call her his.


End file.
